Strange things do happen...
by Rezuiel
Summary: This story happens not long before Raziel grew his wings. After getting ambushed by a group of vampire hunters Raziel survived but the fledglings he was with were all killed. He managed to fend them off and they retreated back to the human citadel. We joi
1. Strange things do happen

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing but Rezuiel   
STRANGE THINGS DO HAPPEN....  
This story happens not long before Raziel grew his wings. After getting ambushed by a group of vampire hunters Raziel survived but the fledglings he was with were all killed. He managed to fend them off and they retreated back to the human citadel. We join him now...  
~How am I... ~ is something being thought   
"How am I..." is some thing being said  
  
The pain was unbelievable, not from the multiple stab wounds, but from the burns from the flame-throwers and the constant rain. Raziel was wishing himself dead, in the end the pain got so bad that he just cried out, screaming like so many of his human victims had. Trying to move just made the pain worse, but he knew he had to get out of the rain. Slowly and painfully he made his way to an area of trees. Crying out again he passed out from pain and exertion. A girl was riding passed on a large black horse when she heard the scream. Going to see where it came from, she finds Raziel on the ground unconscious but coming too. Dismounting she goes over to where Raziel is laying on the ground   
"My God are you alright?"   
Raziel moaned looking up at the girl standing over him.  
"Who are you?"  
"I'm Rezuiel Star and you are?"  
"Raziel from the vampire part of Nosgoth"  
"You're a vampire, what happened?"  
"Vampire hunters ran in to me and a group of fledglings. The others are all dead"  
"Oh, I'm sorry"  
Raziel tried to stand but collapses back on to one knee. Rezuiel steeps forward.  
"Here let me help you," she says holding out her hand.  
"Thank-you" replies Raziel taking the offered hand.   
"You can lean on me if you like, but you can't go out in this"  
"Not while it's raining so heavily, or at all for that matter"  
"I live not far from here if only..." she stops mid-sentence thinking "I've got it!"  
"Got what?"  
Rezuiel reaches to her neck and undoes a knot tied there, releasing her cloak.   
"You can wear this and ride on Darkness"   
Handing the cloak to Raziel who puts it on.  
"Why are you helping me? You're not like most humans."  
"Just because you're a vampire doesn't mean you don't deserve help of another living being, besides I'm not human"  
"You're not human, then what are you?"  
"I'm a shape shifter. Well at least my mother was shape shifter but in the case of my father I have something I common with you"  
"What do you mean?"  
"My father was a vampire. I don't know who, but my mother gave me this ring saying that my father gave it to her, just after my birth, to give to their daughter"   
"I don't know what to say"  
"I do the rain has let off a bit let's go while we have the chance, come on!"  
Rezuiel grabs Raziel's hand and leads him out of the trees to her horse and stands on his left side (the proper side to mount from).  
"Have you ridden before?"  
"No. I don't even have the first clue how to."  
"That's ok I'll sit in front of you and control him. Stand next to him and hold his mane, then place your other hand on his back."  
Raziel dose this and then looks at Rezuiel.  
"What do I do now?"  
"Hold up your left leg and when I say jump up and swing your right leg over his back. Ready ok 1, 2, 3, jump"  
Raziel jumps and with Rezuiel pushing his left leg he just clears Darkness's back.  
"What now?"  
"Move back a bit so I can get on in front of you"   
Rezuiel walks to the horse's shoulder taking hold of a hand full of mane and placing her other hand carefully on his back. She jumps, holds her self above Darkness's back sliding her leg carefully over to the other side, with out hitting Raziel and taking up the rains. Rezuiel gives Darkness a small squeeze with her legs and turns him round.  
"Hold on tight"  
Raziel places his arms round her waist.  
"Ok ready" he replies   
Rezuiel then gives Darkness a strong Squeeze and he takes of at a fast canter. She feels Raziel tighten his grip around her waist.  
"Don't worry you'll be alright as long as you hold on. Do you feel ok?"  
"Sore and weak. But I'll be alright with some rest"  
"And some of my oils on those burns."  
At this time Raziel first noticed a deep ridge running down Rezuiel's back he couldn't tell anything else as she was wearing a jacket. But there seemed to be almost an upside-down heart shape under the layers of clothes that she was wearing. He realised that she was speaking to him.  
"Pardon?" he asked  
"I said that it's not far now, do you still feel ok."  
"My skin's getting sore from the rain."  
"Don't worry its not going to be too long now."  
They settled back into silence once again. In the distance Raziel could see a house getting closer at an alarming rate. He stared to ponder his situation, part of him felt weak for accepting help of a non vampire (he would of said human but she wasn't), the other part felt grateful for the help and friend ship that this stranger had offered to him even though he was a vampire. Raziel's thoughts then went to the group of fledglings that had been with him when they were attacked, all of them had been killed but they had fought valiantly and he was proud. Just then Darkness slowed down, at Rezuiel's command, and he almost fell off. He had been so deep in thought that he hadn't realised that they had arrived at Rezuiel home.  
"We're here." Rezuiel stated while sliding off Darkness's back.  
Raziel just sat there looking to her for help.   
"How do I get off this thing?"  
Rezuiel smiled slightly and replied.  
"Lean forward and then swing your right leg over Darkness's back. Try to land with both feet next to each other, facing his side."  
Raziel starts to dismount but loses his balance ending up in a heap on top of Rezuiel.  
"Oh, I'm sorry..."  
Raziel looks in to the eyes of the person he's on top of and sees a pair of Amethyst violet, unblinking eyes staring back at him, Rezuiel's eyes seem to radiate warmth and kindness. She starts to laugh and says.  
"I've done that more times than I can count. Are you alright?"  
"I'm fine, well nothing new to complain about. And you?"  
"Your heavier than you look..."  
Rezuiel notices the strange look on Raziel's face.  
"You hurt my arm a little that's all"  
Raziel's now on his feet he offers his hand to Rezuiel.  
"This time it's my turn to help you."  
"Thank-you. Lets get inside otherwise it kind of defeats the purpose of coming here."  
Rezuiel led Raziel and Darkness over to a small building next to the house.  
"This is where you live?" asked a puzzled Raziel   
"No," Replies Rezuiel laughing, "this is darkness's stable."  
Rezuiel reaches up and undoes a buckle on the side of Darkness's bridle. Then she gently pulls it over his ears and removes the bit from his mouth, being careful not to bang his teeth. After hanging it on a peg outside of his stable she comes back in with a bucket of food, which Raziel didn't recognise.  
"Come on let's get inside,"   
She heads out of the stable, Raziel follows her as far the door and stops not wanting to go back out in to the rain. He watches her carry on round to the front of the house. She realises he's not there she comes back round.  
"What's wrong?"   
"Nothing!" Raziel snaps back to quickly   
"So why are you still standing in the stables then?"   
"I... er... I..." This time he's not as quick to respond  
"You can tell me," Rezuiel says with an understanding beyond his knowledge.  
"I... Didn't... Want to go back out in the rain" Raziel responds his voice laced with pain.a  
"Come on it's only a few meters to the side door, you can make it" Rezuiel tries to encourage him.  
"Ok, if you say so."  
"Wait here till I call you then come round. The door is opposite the stables ok"  
"Yeah"  
As soon as Rezuiel went out the world started to spin for Raziel, He grabs out to try and keep his balance, trying desperately to hold on to conciseness, trying to call out to Rezuiel for help. But the last thing he remembers is hitting the floor his, hands trying to hold him up but losing the battle. A few seconds later Rezuiel calls out to him telling him to come round, but he didn't reply, as he was now completely unconscious. She comes running back round finding Raziel laying on the floor unconscious.  
"Raziel!"  
Rezuiel runs to where Raziel is collapsed. Kneeling down beside him she tries to rouse him, but he only moans.  
~At least he's not dead...~ she laughs at the absurdness of the thought ~well he is dead but he's still here. How am I going to move him? ~  
She stands up and looks around trying to think of to move Raziel.  
"I could try to carry him" Rezuiel thinks aloud, "no, even I'm not that strong. I could just tend him here, no that's no good either."  
Again she looks around the stable. Seeing darkness's rug, an idea pops into her head.  
"I wonder if I could drag him round to the house on that rug... he's still got my cloak on so he wouldn't get very wet... or I could just wait until the rain stops... but that looks like it could be quite a while..." Again wondering out loud she looks from the rug, to Raziel and back to the rug "yeah that's my best bet."  
~How am I gonna get him on the rug~  
Rezuiel goes over to the rug and carries it back to where Raziel is lying.  
~I'll try to slip it under him~  
She slips the rug under Raziel's legs, folding it 0ver so it will be easier to slip it under his torso. After ten minutes of pulling and tugging the rug is finally in place. Also Raziel is starting to come to but only gets semi-conscious.  
~He's done too much; he's just to weak to do any more. Well that's why I brought him here.~  
She is startled by Raziel moving and goes back to her thoughts.  
~A few more moments of rest and I'll start to move him. God my arm is so sore, I'll see to it later after I've taken care of Raziel~  
Rezuiel goes round to the top of the rug and checks that her cloak is still in place, so that Raziel wont get too wet. She grabs the top of the rug and starts to pull it out of the door in to the open. Thanks to the ground being wet the rug slides easily over the grass and she is soon at the door. Rezuiel kicks it open and drags Raziel inside.   
~Thank god I live in a bungalow... no stairs~  
Rezuiel proceeds to drag him to the spare room and manages to lift him on to the bed. After taking her cloak off Raziel and throwing it on the floor next to the bed.  
"God you're heavy. Now my arm feels even worse."  
Rezuiel goes and gets some towels to dry off Raziel. As she is drying his right arm Raziel starts to become more conscious.   
"Ummm... what's going on?"   
"Good you're awake. How do you feel?" Asks Rezuiel folding up the cloak and placing it on the chair.  
"About the same as before, except my skin isn't as sore, why?"   
"I dried it off so that you would feel better. And you've been inside for about half an hour."  
Rezuiel stands and goes out of the room.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'll be back in a moment with my healing oils." She says, putting her head round the doorframe, then disappearing again.  
Raziel lay back on the bed relaxing for the first time since this had all started. He thought that he felt hot and when he put his hand to his forehead it only confirmed his suspicions. When he thought about it he hadn't eaten for almost 5 days now, he would need to feed soon or else... he didn't even want to think about it.   
~I'll tell Rezuiel when she gets back, though I don't know what she'll be able to do.~   
At this time Rezuiel comes back in to the room with a bag in one hand and her jacket in the other. Raziel can now see what was making the shape under all the clothing that she was wearing.  
~Wings... she has wings~   
Rezuiel steps further Into the room Raziel can now see her wings in greater detail: they are bat like, deep black in colour, covered in a velvet like fur and have a shining ebony coloured claw at the joint. Rezuiel sees Raziel staring and waves her hand to get his attention.  
"What's wrong?"  
"Your wings... I've never seen anything like them."  
Rezuiel extends her wings; each one is about 5 feet long.  
~How did she fit them in that jacket!?~  
"It just occurred to me, when did you last feed?"  
~Is she telepathic or just knowledgeable about my kind~  
"I was just about to say some thing, its been about 5 days. I really need to get back to my own kind."   
"I can come up with a short term solution. Just until you are well enough for me to take you back to your clan."  
Rezuiel kneels down beside the bed and digs in the bag pulling out 3 small bottles.  
"What are you doing?" asks Raziel trying to push himself on to his elbows, and failing miserably.  
"This is my healing equipment, now just lie still and relax. This might sting a little but it's only helping."  
"Ok, what is it actually?" asked a nervous Raziel, he was completely at this persons mercy. But he still strangely trusted her, though he couldn't explain why.  
"It's a blend of plant based oils. There's lavender, sandalwood and moonflower, they all have strong healing properties and when combined with my energy work wonders."  
"Your energy?"  
"Yes, being a shape shifter I don't need to eat and drink, though I do still need to sleep. I get all the sustenance I need from energy that is provided from 2 different sources, one is my necklace. The other is my bracelet, which also contains all of my spells, I have a strong command over my energy and can use it for many purposes, which includes healing. The important thing is that I can use my energy to sustain you as well, but not for long, as it will leave me drained and weak."  
"Are you sure that you want to do that?"  
"Yes I'll recover quite quickly, within a week my energy level will be back to normal."  
Rezuiel takes a small empty jug and pores in a small amount of each of the oils. She holds the jug between her hand which begin to glow. The mixture of oils also begins to glow.  
"What are you doing?" asked a baffled Raziel  
"I'm giving the oils a charge of energy to help with healing."  
Rezuiel puts the jug of oils down beside the bed and takes of her bracelet and hands it to an estranged looking Raziel.  
"What's this for?"  
"I've altered it to transfer energy from me to you. So you need to keep it with you at all times. It will stop your need for blood and revive you but will only work for a limited time. It will also help with your healing process."   
"Thank-you, but what effect will it have on you and your energy."  
"As I said before it will leave me almost completely drained of energy and very weak. But it might shear your pain with me like shearing the energy"   
"Shear pain what do you mean?" inquests Raziel  
"It might lessen the pain you are feeling by passing some of it on to me." Replies Rezuiel   
She pulls a cloth out of the bag and pores a small amount of the oil mixture on to it.  
"Lie back and get some rest, it's the best thing for you and it will lessen the amount of energy that you are taking from me."  
Raziel dose as Rezuiel suggested and lies back and closes his eyes. All of a sudden he feels a warm, damp thing touch his arm. His eyes jump open and he sees Rezuiel placing the cloth soaked in the oils on his arm and then bandage it in place. He lies back and closes his eyes again.  
~I still can't understand why she is doing all this. But those oils certainly do make the burns feel better. Kain and my brothers must be wondering where I am and if I'm all right, If only there was a way to send them a message.~   
Rezuiel had finished bandaging Raziel's arm and had moved on to bandaging his chest, but she had to remove his shoulder drape first. Because of this his left arm and shoulder weren't badly burned.  
"Raziel can you please sit up so I can bandage your chest and back?"   
Rezuiel's words interrupted his thoughts and he, with Rezuiel's help, pulled himself up into a sitting position. He felt Rezuiel run a cloth over the right side of his back and jumped when she hit a particularly painful spot.  
"Sorry, but if it's any consolation I felt that as well which means that my energy is starting to work."  
~That's right I don't feel as hot any more maybe the blood fever is fading.~  
He puts his un-bandaged hand to his forehead and feels the distinct lack of high temperature there.  
"I agree."  
~I wonder if her arm is feeling any better.~   
"How is your arm feeling?" asked Raziel suddenly.  
"My arm? What do you mean? You're the one that's hurt." said Rezuiel playing dumb.  
"You hurt your arm earlier when I fell off Darkness and landed on top of you."  
"It's fine..." she sees the way that Raziel is looking at her and tells him the truth "well I think that you might of broken one of the bones in my arm."  
"Shouldn't you get that seen to?"  
"No I'll sort it out later after I've finished taking care of your wounds."  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
Pleas review or email me at susan@sdunnicliff.freeserve.co.uk   



	2. Stranger things have happend

Strange things do happen

**Strange things do happen**

**Chapter 2**

You won't understand any of this if you haven't read the first part. 

Rezuiel the soul Guardian 

Raziel lay back and let Rezuiel finish bandaging his burns. The gentle pressure of the bandages and heat of the oil was actually comforting, rather than being painful as Rezuiel had said.

"That's them all" said Rezuiel

"Thank-you Rezuiel"

"Now lay back and get some rest. If you need anything just yell other wise I'll be back in a couple of hours to change your bandages" said Rezuiel as she disappeared round the door frame leaving the door open.

Raziel closed his eyes trying to get some sleep but found he couldn't, not while his brothers and clan would be worried about him.

"Rezuiel" shouted Raziel

"Yes" replies Rezuiel

"That was quick" said a shocked Raziel

"I was walking passed" Says Rezuiel as she walks into the room. Raziel can see that she has a bandage round her right arm.

"Is your arm broken?" asks a worried Raziel ~She's done so much for me and I repay her by breaking her arm~

"No, Just sprained. What did you want?"

~That's a relief thought I still feel bad about hurting her~

"Raziel, you ok?" asks Rezuiel waving her hand in front of his face

"Oh Yes sorry, I wanted to know if there was any way of contacting my brothers and clan, I can't rest knowing that they are worried about me"

"The only thing I could thick of is for me to take a message, but darkness needs some rest… I could fly there and deliver it myself, plus they wouldn't be able to follow me back" replies a thoughtful Rezuiel.

"Could you, but if your going to be in any danger then don't do it. You've done enough for me already" replies a cautious but hopeful Raziel. 

"Do any of the vampires in the clans have wings?" inquired Rezuiel.

"No" Replied a puzzled Raziel

"Then I'll be fine I can always fly away if there's any trouble, Besides they'll all be inside due to the rain. You Write the message while I go get ready" says Rezuiel trying to reassure both Raziel and herself. ~Raziel's the first vampire that I've met, I'll just have to act the same as I do with him and hope it works~

Rezuiel hands him a piece of paper and a pen before grabbing her jacket and leaving the room.

TO: LOARD KAIN, MY BRETHEN AND MY CLAN

_I AM STILL ALIVE, AND AM UNDER THE CARE OF REZUIEL STAR A SHAPE SHIFTER VAMPIER CROSS. I WILL BE RETOURNING WITHIN A WEEK OR TWO AFTER MY WOUNDS HAVE HEALED. UNFOURTONETLY THE GROUP OF FLEDGLINGS THAT WERE WITH ME HAVE ALL LOST THEIR UN-LIVES THOUGH THEY ALL FOUGHT VALIENTLY. I WILL ELABERATE WHEN I GET BACK._

_ _

RAZIEL

_ _

"Raziel are you finished" asked Rezuiel as she walked in to the room.

"Just, I can't thank you enough for all the help you've given me" says Raziel handing the piece of paper to her. Rezuiel then tucks it down into a pocket, on the front of the jacket she's wearing, which she then zips up. This jacket is different from the other one; it's made of leather and has two slits in the back, which start just below the shoulders of the jacket and go right down to bottom with the middle part hanging lose. These slits are for her wings to go through and the middle part is held in place by a belt, which goes round her middle through two lopes on either side.

"I'll be back in a couple of hours at the most" Says Rezuiel as she walks out the door. A moment later she sticks her head back around the door frame. 

"Erm… Which way do I go?" asks Rezuiel feeling stupid

Raziel laughs and says "Just head north-west from here and you'll come to my clan territory. Take my sigil with you and ask to speak with Metlock, my second in command, show him the sigil and give him the message then he'll take it to Kain and my brothers."

Rezuiel reaches down beside the bed and pulls Raziel's Clan sigil of his shoulder armour; she then wraps it round her neck like a scarf.

"It should be safe there. I'll see you later" Says Rezuiel as she disappears round the doorway again.

"Good luck" Replies Raziel 

Rezuiel goes out to the front of her house.

~I hope he'll be all right~

Rezuiel unfurls one of her wings bending, stretching and flapping it, she then repeats the process with the other wing.

~Stiff as hell. I really should try to use them more, it must have been three weeks since I last flew~

Rezuiel jumps up in to the air and flaps her wings down hard, but quickly falls back down to earth, landing in an undignified heap.

"Let's try that one again, staying up in the air this time" She says to no-one but herself 

~I need to get higher. Maybe if I act like I'm going to jump out of water, but push of hard with my legs as well, then spared my wings as wide as I can. I just might catch enough air to keep me air-borne~

This time Rezuiel crouches down, and pushing as hard as she could, with both her legs and her wings, she shoots in to the air. Then spearing her wings as wide as they can go they catch the air and she feels the reassuring sensation of the skin on her wings being pulled tight by the wind. Rezuiel then beets her wings up and down again gaining altitude, she then pulls the tips of her in a little to control the rate of her accent and just keeps flapping them. She keeps on gaining altitude until she is a good three hundred meters above the ground. In the distance she sees the castle like structure of Raziel's clan territory.

~That must be the place~

Spearing her wings out wide again Rezuiel increases her pace eager to get out of the bad weather and back to Raziel.

Back at Rezuiel's home

Now Raziel felt even worse than before, though he didn't doubt Rezuiel's abilities, the weather was horrendous.  
~So now I'm worried about Rezuiel as well. I shouldn't, she can take care of herself… so why can't I shake this horrible feeling.~ 

Raziel sits up straining, the burns contorting painfully.

"My territory isn't far from here, she should be back soon. I should just take her advice and get some rest" He says out loud trying to reassure himself.

Raziel lies back down, closes his eyes and slowly drifts of to sleep. Wishing he was back in his own territory, or that at least Rezuiel was here.

In the air

Using one of the updrafts that are common in the area, Rezuiel soars another three hundred meters into the air. All of a sudden a gust of wind finds Rezuiel off guard, catching her in the back it knocks all the wind from her wings.

~Oh shit. I should of being concentrating

The ground is coming up to meet her at a dizzying rate of speed, when she senses another updraft, this time from an abandoned mine shaft. She fights the downdraft and manages to push her right wing into the Updraft. This stops her head long decent toward the ground, but causes her to flip over and start to tumble in place. Rezuiel pulls the tip of her left wing into the updraft pulling her entire body into it. After allowing it to take her back up to four hundred meters she angles the front of her wings down and flaps them, breaking out the side of the updraft. After dropping a couple of metres her wing have sufficient air in them to support her weight again, so Rezuiel turns back toward Raziel's territory. 

~Well there's the day's excitement over with, better make that the week's excitement over with~

When she's twenty meters away from the castle, Rezuiel pulls up hovering in the air looking for a good place to land.

~This place definitely wasn't designed with me in mind… how selfish of them~

Rezuiel chuckles at her own sarcastic remark when he next thing she knows an arrow is skimming the air next to her head…

** **

To be continued… 

** **

Well that's it for chapter 2 a bit short I know but the next part will be longer. But they say it quality not quantity. Well give me your views good or bad… until next time!

susan@sdunnicliff.freeserve.co.uk 

Rezuiel the Soul Guardian


	3. Strange things have happened

Strange things do happen…  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Rezuiel darted to the left startled by the arrow. Just after that another arrow slices through the air heading for Rezuiel's right wing. Acting on instinct she pulls both her wings in. Realising that she could turn her mistake in to an advantage she keeps her wings pulled in allowing herself to plummet toward the ground. Waiting until she is about 10 meters above the ground she unfurls her wings and flaps them down hard shooting herself back into the air, only just avoiding another group of arrows.  
  
~Well at leased I've got one thing in my favour it stopped raining… then again that's good for them as well~  
  
Zigzagging as she ascends she pulls up to a good height and flies back and fourth in random patterns.  
  
~I need to get passed them to get in to the main building~  
  
Another arrow slices the air next to her right side.  
  
~I need to move faster, then they won't be able to target me~  
  
Rezuiel pulls up and hovers for a moment before curling in her wings in a planned move. This time as she gets closer to the ground she opens her wings at an angel and doesn't flap them this allows her to glide at quite a high speed and low to the ground. She can hear the muffled thump of arrows hitting the rain soaked ground.  
  
~They're still too close, need to move faster~  
  
As she gets closer to the wall of Raziel's stronghold she calls up her shield by holding her arm out in front of her and saying the word wisdom. She pulls away from the ground and flies straight up the castle wall, using the shield to deflect any arrows, she reaches the top of the wall and over shoots it. But because the shield only covers her body from the front her wings are now exposed and the archers take advantage of this letting off a barrage of arrows. Fortunately or unfortunately only 2 of the arrows strike home, both in Rezuiel's right wing. The sudden pain causes her to drop down landing behind the archers.  
  
~Gods I shouldn't of left my wings unguarded~  
  
One of the guards pulls a sword out of its sheath and moves toward Rezuiel.  
  
"Please don't, I bring news of Raziel" she yells pulling Raziel's sigil from round her neck. Upon seeing this, the guard stops.  
  
"What do you know of Lord Raziel, how do we know you didn't kill him" the guard asks tensely.  
  
"Look I'm only trying to help" Rezuiel says as she reaches to get the message out of her pocket seeing her move the guard tenses and moves to ward her. "Wait I'm only getting a message from Raziel"  
  
But it was too late the guard had already made the move to attack her. As Rezuiel dodges out of the way the message, sticking half way out of her pocket falls to the ground landing by Raziel's sigil. As she gets to her feet she wills herself to change form. The guards watch as her form shifts, her hands become fists and then paws, the legs shorten, her feet shrink back into paws, her knees move to bend in the opposite direction, and her face changes to become that of a wolf. The jacket she was wearing also changed shape to fit her new form.  
  
"Give that to Metlock and tell him that I'm Rezuiel"  
  
Rezuiel runs past the startled looking guards and jumps over the wall using her left wing to semi-glide to the ground. As she lands she stumbles, after composing her self she moves off, Her injured right wing dragging along the floor kicking up a small trail of dust and leaving a small amount of white blood.  
  
"Sir shall I stop her?"  
  
"No let her go, you are in charge while I take this to commander Metlock."  
  
1 Back at Rezuiel's home  
  
Raziel suddenly jumps awake as a sharp stabbing pain assaults him.  
  
"What the… argh" Raziel cries startled by the first pain then by a second.  
  
The pain felt like it was coming from… his… wings.  
  
"What…?" he had to look round and see if he had wings, the pain felt that real.  
  
"If it wasn't me then… it must be Rezuiel!" Raziel pulls himself in to a sitting position "REZUIEL ARE YOU HOME" he yells  
  
~Oh gods they must have attacked her… she had my sigil they shouldn't have. Unless they thought she attacked me and the others, then took my sigil as a trophy~  
  
Turning to look out the window he hopes to see her either on the ground or in the air, instead all he can see is the thunderstorm starting to rage again.  
  
"Please Rezuiel hurry back… let me know that you're OK," Raziel says out loud hoping that it will help.  
  
Back with Rezuiel  
  
Rezuiel can see her home in the distance. Knowing that she needs to bandage her wing she manages to find a little more speed, she still hadn't removed the arrows and the kept catching on things, but she couldn't as that would increase the amount of blood she was losing.  
  
~I'll have to ask Raziel to help me remove the arrows, if I pull them out myself I could tare the wounds, make them even worse~  
  
Rezuiel's legs give out as on of the arrows catches on a low lying branch, she only allows herself to lay there a second then forces to get up and carry on.  
  
~Homes not far now I can rest when I get there. It's warm and dry and Raziel is there~  
  
Rezuiel allows her mind to wander to this handsome stranger. She liked him she couldn't deny that, and she also liked the fact that he hadn't attacked her when the first met.  
  
~Then again he hadn't been in any state to move let alone attack me. I hope he doesn't change his mind when he gets well~  
  
Rezuiel hadn't been concentrating and therefor hadn't realised that she was home, her mind was that far away that she almost ran into her front gate.  
  
As she steps through she pulls herself on to her back legs and shifts back into her humanoid form.  
  
~Home at last~  
  
As she looks to the room where Raziel is supposed to be sleeping, she sees he is looking out the window his face showing concern.  
  
2 In the house  
  
~She's home I must have been wrong~  
  
Raziel hears the front door open then close and a tired looking Rezuiel comes in, her right wing hanging down while her left one is curled up.  
  
"Are you OK?" she asks Raziel  
  
"Yes, but I'm the one that should be asking that question. What happened to you out there, I felt as though I was being stabbed in the wing even though I don't have any."  
  
"Your guards thought I'd make good target practice." Rezuiel replies turning to show Raziel her right wing "I need your help to get these arrows out."  
  
"Me!" asks a startled Raziel  
  
"Yes, you" Replies Rezuiel  
  
"What can I do? I'm not trained as a healer"  
  
"All I need you to do is to remove the arrows, if I try to do it myself I could tare the wounds even more."  
  
"What about after that?" Raziel asks  
  
"Nothing I should be able to clean and bandage the wounds myself. But if I pass out then you'll have to do that as well."  
  
"OK I should be able to handle that." Raziel says unconvinced  
  
"I'll just go and get my things" Rezuiel says as she stands up and leaves the room again.  
  
~This is just grate~ Raziel starts berating himself ~First I fall on her and nearly break her arm, then ask her to take a message, tell her she'll be safe and get her shot ~ Raziel lays his head in his hands and sighs, when Rezuiel walks in this is how she finds him.  
  
"RAZIEL" she cries moving quickly to his side "Are you OK?"  
  
"No, I don't think I've ever felt worse"  
  
"Why, What's wrong? Maybe I can help." Rezuiel replies concerned  
  
"No, you can't, but I can. I feel bad because all I've done is cause you problems, you'd have been better of if we'd never met"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Well to start with you bring me here then I fall on you and nearly brake your arm, then I ask you to take a message and you get attacked by my own people. I'm going to make it up to you… I promise" Raziel swears solemnly  
  
"You don't need to do that" Rezuiel starts to say something else but Raziel interrupts her.  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"No you don't even though all this happened I'm not upset about anything. If it hadn't happened I never would have met you." Rezuiel says kindly  
  
"I'm still going to repay you for everything you've done"  
  
"We'll see but first things first lets get my wing fixed and you well again." Rezuiel replies in a way that bodes no argument.  
  
Rezuiel moves over to the bed and sits down next to it, laying her wing on the bed in front of Raziel.  
  
"Are you sure you want me to do this?" asks Raziel nervously  
  
"Yes I can't do it myself, just be careful not to tare the wounds" replies Rezuiel trying to reassure him  
  
"Have I told you how to clean and bandage my wing?"  
  
"No, what do I do?"  
  
"To remove the arrows just snap off the heads and pull them out of the wounds. After that wipe the wounds and sounding area with that cloth, don't worry it's a blend of oils not water. Then fold the wing closed and bandage round that."  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"Yes make sure you wipe both sides of my wing and try to get the fur to lay flat. OK."  
  
"Yes, are you ready"  
  
"Yes" Rezuiel closes her eyes and prepares herself.  
  
Raziel takes hold of the first arrow and snaps it, Rezuiel cries out and collapses. Raziel quickly grabs her shoulders and lifts her on to the bed.  
  
~Well at least she won't feel me remove the other arrow or clean and bandage her wing~  
  
Raziel rolls Rezuiel over on to her front and removes the other arrow. He then wipes the wounds on the outside of her wing with the cloth as he flips her wing over he feels how thick the skin on her wing is. After wiping the other side of her wing Raziel gently folds her wing and bandages round it.  
  
~I need to do some thing to repay her~  
  
Raziel moves over to the chair next to the bed all the time thinking ~How can I repay her for her kindness~…  
  
To be continued…  
  
Sorry this part was so long in the making but I got stuck with exams. Part 4 will be up with in the next month. Tell me what you think, I've got a new e-mail address Rezuiel@hotmail.com so try it out  
  
Rezuiel the Soul Guardian 


End file.
